


Reckless, Disobedient Pup

by ScarySkyBooms



Series: Reckless, Disobedient Pup [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Sexual, Past Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarySkyBooms/pseuds/ScarySkyBooms
Summary: Monroe finds out that Nick used to be in an Domestic Discipline relationship. He is not surprised.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Series: Reckless, Disobedient Pup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Reckless, Disobedient Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Tags my kindle would not let me add: Mention of Juliette Silverton, Mention of Past Relationship (Juliette/Nick), and just in case you missed it: spanking.

"Isn't it kind of weird having your boyfriend help you clear out your girlfriend's things?" Monroe asked, checking the top shelf for anything that obviously didn't Nick.

"Ex-girlfriend," Nick reminded him from the bathroom as he went through the cabinets under the sink, dumping the scattered tampons and pads. "And 'kind of weird' is the new tag line for my life."

"It's been like a year, dude," Monroe muttered as he held up a pair of leather pants, wondering if they belonged to Juliette and hoping they belonged to Nick. "Time to let go of that whole woe-is-grimm shtick."

Nick threw a handful of hair ties in the trashcan and then found a few more behind the box of cotton swabs. He grabbed them and quietly made his way to the doorway, peeking out to make sure Monroe was distracted before taking aim and shooting him in the shoulder with the scrunchy. 

"Hey!" Monroe protested with a laugh. "It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye."

"I think I'll keep a few." Nick made his way over the other man, hand coming up to brush a curl out of his eyes. "It's just a matter of time before you grow a manbun." 

Monroe rolled his eyes. "I wish, I could never pull it off."

He held up a glass heart that had Nick's and Juliette's name engraved on it along with a date he assumed was their anniversary. "Throwing it away?"

Nick's smile faltered, but not because he could remember her face when he had given it to her. Juliette had taken everything she wanted to take when she moved out a few months back. He had offered to pack up whatever she left behind but she had told him not to bother. He had put it off at first because he had hoped she would come back and then because it was too hard. After that, he blamed it on long hours at work and spending most of his time at Monroe's house.

Now that their relationship was getting serious, he wanted his house to reflect what he has felt for a while now, his readiness to move on.

But maybe it was weird to have his boyfriend help him go through all his ex's stuff. He hadn't thought about the tokens of love that were scattered around the house and how they might affect the other man. They might have been friends for a year but the rest of this, it was still pretty new.

He took the heart and threw it towards the trash pile. "You really don't have to help if it's too weird. I'll still spring for the curry."

"I was just teasing," Monroe told him softly, cupping his face and giving him a quick kiss. "Now what about that ugly bear on the nightstand? It looks like you got it at a 24 hour drug store."

"Donate and I did. Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." Monroe shrugged. "Besides, it's about time I got to snoop through your things. You got to see all my stuff on day one."

"It's been like a year, dude," Nick happily mocked his earlier statement. 

"Point made," he grumbled, but couldn't suppress his smile. "Are you done with the bathroom?" 

"I think so," Nick told him with a sigh as he headed back. He's sure he's going to be finding hair ties and pins for the next few months. "I think I'm going to get rid of all the lovely art that she hung up to remind me to flush."

He was contemplating getting rid of the charcoal face masks, which he could freely admit he enjoyed but had no time for, when he heard a drawer open and Monroe laugh.

"Think she might want these back."

Nick came out of the bathroom to find Monroe on the bed, holding a pair of leather cuffs and a matching paddle.

"They're actually mine," Nick said, feeling his face heat up but continued. "I mean she used it on me." He bit into his lip. "So, yeah. I don't think she'll want that."

Monroe seemed to reconsider the paddle in his hand, before giving a thoughtful hum.

"What?" Nick asked, fighting the urge to hide back in the bathroom.

"Just…" Monroe shook his head, "you never mentioned a propensity for … this."

"It wasn't like that." He looked away, taking a deep, brave breath. "It was more of a discipline thing."

"Oh!" Monroe's eyebrows shut up. "Well, yeah. I can see that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" His curiosity pulled him towards the blutbad. 

Monroe snorted, ignoring the frown aimed at him. "Seriously? The shit you pull? I've thought about smacking you a few times," he shook his head at the paddle in his hand, "but I wouldn't use this."

Nick wanted to argue but for the first time really noticed the way the paddle looked in his tight grip. He tried not to gulp. "What would you use?"

"My hand," Monroe told him with a smile that was completely sincere and slightly wicked. He lifted the cuffs. "Wouldn't need these either. I can keep you in place."

Nick barely heard the second part. His focus was solely on the hand, no longer on what it was holding. There was a rush that ran through him and a breath caught in his throat. It was strange to him because this was far from the response Juliette inspired in this department. 

Maybe it had something to do with those hands, the strength he knew was there. He loved how gentle they could be early in the mornings, playing with his hair. He loved how competent they were when he worked or played the cello. He loved how rough they could be when that was what he needed. He imagined it wouldn't be a pleasant experience if he was on the receiving end of that kind of attention but he doubted he would be. There was a difference between holding someone down to fuck their brains out and striking them.

His playful smile was easier to manage than dragging his eyes away from Monroe's hands. "I think you're forgetting one thing."

Monroe looked doubtful. "What?"

"You're a big softie. I'm not really convinced you can make me cry."

"I haven't always been but I try to be," he admitted, placing the objects on the bed and pulling Nick close to stand between his legs. When he was younger it gave him a thrill to tower over bullies but as he got older it lost its appeal. He had to work extra hard not to come off as threatening to strangers, especially in sparsely populated areas after dark. "I want to be whatever you need me to be. Mind if I ask you how it started?"

"I used to smoke and had a hard time quitting," Nick explained. "Juliette saw something about using a spanking as a deterrent and it actually worked so we just kept going."

"Kept going?"

"Yeah," Nick blushed and looked away. "If I was being dishonest or I didn't keep a promise, sometimes if I was being an asshole for no reason."

"I'm surprised you were able to sit at all this past year," Monroe said, just to make him look less miserable.

It worked and Nick laughed. "Yeah, maybe that's why I was avoiding going home."

"And you were okay with all of this?" Monroe asked, tender and full of concern. The idea of Nick crying made him want to break things but he couldn't argue that the urge to do something to keep his Grimm from running head first into dangerous situations was appealing.

Nick nodded, feeling a bit raw. 

"Would you be okay with me doing it?" Monroe felt his own face heat up a little at the question. "If it was something I thought- that we both thought-"

"Yes," Nick answered, cutting him off because he had never trusted anyone as much as Monroe. "But you don't have to. It's not something I need-"

Monroe snorted, that playful look back in his eyes as he smiled. "I would argue that point. You run around like a reckless, disobedient pup half the-"

"Pup?" Nick squawked, doing his best to look insulted and hurt.

"Yes, pup! You're not the only one that can make dog jokes." Monroe laughed, standing up to tower over the shorter man, holding him close with a hand on his hip. "You're a reckless, disobedient pup and I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Whether it's watching your back or tanning it." 

Nick laughed as he hid his face against Monroe's shoulder. "Have you been watching Little House on the Prairie?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." He wrapped an arm around Nick and gave him a squeeze, burying a kiss in the side of his head. "So am I throwing that stuff out?"

"Think you'll change your mind about needing them?" Nick grinned, and shifted his hips. "You know you usually need more than one hand to pin me down."

Monroe groaned and twisted them onto the bed, falling on top of the Grimm. Nick laughed up until he felt the thick beard scrape against his throat. He moaned and buried his hands in Monroe's hair, giving it a tug until the other man's lips were on his.

*-*+*-*

Nick was having a really bad week. It started with one of their cases being dismissed and a suspect going free because of a rookie mishandling evidence. Then they wasted most of their day because a vengeful ex used the death of a mutual friend to implicate her former boyfriend. If that wasn't enough, the new case was being stonewalled by the parents of an affluent man-child who was raised to believe that the same rules didn't apply to him as they did everyone else. 

All that and it was only Wednesday. 

He seemed unable to do anything right, unable to help anyone. Weeks like this left Nick feeling useless.

So when Bud came looking for him just as he was leaving work, Nick was eager for a chance to do something.

"I'm sure they're not bad kids," Bud had nervously explained, wogeing as he spoke. "You know how it is, right? Just looking for some fun with the boys. Pack mentality, I guess. Just have a talk with them, set them straight. I don't want to get them in trouble. I just-"

Nick held up both of his hands to cut him off. 

"What did they do exactly?"

Bud seemed embarrassed, "They pushed me around a bit, threw my stuff around, you know, played keep away with it."

"And this just happened today?"

"Yes, yes, today." Bud took a deep breath. "And Monday. And also last week."

"Bud," Nick sighed, "Why didn't you come to me when it first happened?"

"I didn't want to be a bother," Bud shrugged. "And I wouldn't have come normally. These blutbaden kids, they get bored pretty quick. It's just they started hanging out in the park next to us and the kids…."

"Yeah," Nick clapped him on the shoulder, already moving towards his car. "I got you, Bud. I'll get it done tonight."

"Tonight? No, that's not really a good-" 

Bud was cut off by the detective's truck door slamming. His mouth was still open, trying to form words when Nick gave him a quick wave and drove off.

Bud bit his lip nervously and made his way to his car. Nick was a Grimm and Grimms could take care of themselves. 

And if not, there was always that Monroe that managed to keep him out of trouble or in the very least, get into it together.

*-*+*-*

"How was work?" 

"Hey, I need your help." Nick ignored the question, rushing into the kitchen, his intensity scaring Monroe into dropping the brush he was using to coat the dough in an egg wash.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No, just a pack of bludbuten kids picking on Bud. Let's go set them straight."

Monroe paused, his apron half over his head. He glanced out of the window and put his apron back on.

"You want to run off to confront a pack? At night? And nobody is even dead?"

Nick's eyes narrowed. "They're just kids, it's barely seven and yes, no one is dead and I'm trying to keep it that way!"

"It's almost eight," Monroe nodded to the clock over his head. "If they're young, they're going to be looking for a fight. Let me find out about them and we can grab them when they're hungover and tired."

"What makes you think they're drinking?" Nick's voice was rising. He couldn't understand why Monroe hadn't dropped everything and followed him out. 

Monroe just raised a brow and put the ceramic ramekins onto the cookie sheet. 

"Whatever," Nick threw his hands in the air. "Drinking, not drinking. It doesn't matter. They're causing problems for Bud and probably others."

"Well it's late now so I doubt they'll be causing too much trouble tonight. Send some patrols to the area, tell them not to approach and just relax." He placed the cookie sheet in the oven. "I made chicken pot pie. Well, for you. Should be done by the time-"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick interrupted. "You just want to sit around, eating pot pie while these kids run wild?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Monroe replied, his annoyance coming through in his voice. "There's always someone out there running wild. There's always going to be someone out there running wild. You can't stop them all."

"I can't stop them all but I can stop these kids."

"What are you not understanding?" Monroe growled, leaning over the counter. "Packs are dangerous. Packs of young, dumb kids filled with young, dumb hormones are dangerous. We'll go in the morning."

Nick gave an angry snarl, spun around and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Monroe asked, following him.

"Home," Nick spit out.

"What about the pot pie?" Monroe tried reaching for him, sounding worried and hurt.

"Fuck your pot pie." The door was swung open and slammed without a look back.

Monroe was left gaping at the front door until the sound of the truck pulling away snapped him out of it. With a sigh he went back to the kitchen to hang his apron and wait for Nick to snap out of it and come back.

Ten minutes later when there was no sign of the truck returning, he turned off the oven, took out his dinner and grabbed his coat.

Monroe wasn't upset, though he would admit to being a bit hurt. He understood the desire that Nick felt to set all wrongs right, even if his own style had been to mind his own business most of the time. 

For all his huffing and puffing, he enjoyed helping Nick, and not just to keep the younger man out of trouble.

So he understood the frustration, even why it was aimed at him, and wasn't upset. 

Not until he pulled up to Nick's house. The truck was nowhere in sight and the windows were dark.

There was that off chance that Nick had gone to get a drink or maybe a triple bacon cheeseburger…

"Damn it, Nick," Monroe growled and started looking for Bud's number.

*-*x*-*

Nick was going to have words with Bud. Apparently they had different definitions of "kids" and "boys". He had imagined a bunch of high school kids, sneaking their parents booze and cigarettes. Instead he had a group of young men that while he wasn't sure were all of drinking age, at least a few he imagined had a legal ID to purchase the alcohol they were drinking.

There were also a few more than just a few! Five sat in a loose circle around the edge of the woods that was connected to the park. 

He approached them, badge raised, to give them a clear warning of what kind of talk he wanted to have with them. A few of the younger members shoved their beers out of sight and did their best to look tough.

The oldest, and who Nick assumed would be this pack's leader, met him just at the edge of the group.

"We're all old enough to drink," the young man told him, his voice loud enough to make himself look tough in front of his friends.

"I doubt that very much, which means distributing alcohol to minors," Nick held up a hand and started counting off fingers. "Then there's drinking in public, being in the park past dusk, and the one I'm actually here about; harassing the neighborhood. I want you to stop that, all of it."

This caught the leader off guard, he was sure the wesen they had been bothering would have no choice but to keep it to themselves. The only thing more confusing than why they would go to the police would be why they were getting warned off.

"And why should I listen to you?" He woged in hopes of scaring the detective but was the one that gave a startled gasp. "Grimm!"

"Yeah, there's that," Nick said conversationally, hands held up to show he wasn't a threat and keeping track of the two bludbuten that started to move towards his blind spot. "I'm not that kind of Grimm and you haven't hurt anyone. I just want to keep it that way."

"Then you shouldn't have come here," the young man snarled, lunging at Nick. 

Nick let the momentum carry him, rolled them over and managed a hard punch before he was tackled from the side. 

They were young and strong, but only used to winning by brute force. Nick was able to twist away, using a hard elbow to the side of his assailant's jaw to knock him out.

He barely managed to scramble up to his feet when he felt an arm across his chest. He grabbed onto it, ducked down and threw the attacker over his shoulder, twisting it once he was on the ground.

He was just thinking that he was holding his own pretty well when he was rushed by the remaining two. They held him down, yelling for the others, for 'Jack' who Nick assumed was the leader he had been talking to, for help.

"Tell them to let him go!"

Nick had to crane his neck over the guy that was using his whole body to keep him pinned while he fought to throw them off. When he saw Monroe holding Jack against his chest, claws pressed so deep into the throat that blood was seeping out.

Nick's body sagged with relief.

Jack made a strangled sound and Monroe eased up his hold.

"He's a Grimm!" He managed before the fingers tightened again, making his eyes pop as he struggled to breathe.

"Did I ask you for an introduction?" Monroe growled loudly. "Tell them to let him go."

Jack whined, sounding like a wounded animal. The two young men scrambled off of him, and stood froze, trying to figure out if they should fight or run. 

"Go!" Nick told them as he stood up, rolling his shoulder and dusting himself off. They took off, without a glance back, almost stumbling over their fallen friend. 

This left three, one stumbling after his friends into the woods and another still out for the count.

And Jack.

"Loyalty is so hard to find," Monroe tsked, menacingly. "But you can't expect much when the leader is nothing but a boy playing pretend." 

"Pretty sure rolling over and showing your belly didn't score any points with them."

"Shut it," Monroe snapped in Nick's direction, and slammed Jack into the ground, knee buried in his lower back. "You ruined my dinner, you ruined my night. Not cool, dude. I better not see you again." He gripped the back of the young blutbad's neck and gave it a hard squeeze. "And you better pick up the beer bottles. Kids play here."

Monroe got up without any confirmation that his orders were going to be obeyed and headed straight for Nick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Nick rubbed his scraped knuckles to avoid those dark eyes. "About earlier, Monroe, I'm really-"

"Good, you can follow me home."

Nick gave one last look to Jack, who lay perfectly still, obviously waiting for the threat to leave before getting up.

"Don't forget to recycle," Nick reminded him as he went to get his truck.

*-*=*-*

Nick wasn't looking forward to getting home. He felt horrible about how he had behaved and wouldn't blame Monroe if he got the cold shoulder for a while.

So as much as he didn't want to go home and deal with this, he was even more disappointed when the yellow bug he was following took a turn towards his own house.

He was technically still living there, stopping by a few times a week to grab his mail, catch a few hours of sleep and making sure nothing in his refrigerator started to look like a science experiment. He might have stormed out of Monroe's home after he got upset but he was fully expecting to return there after everything.

"Why are we here?" Nick asked before they fully made it inside.

"In case you didn't want me to stay after I… after we…."

Monroe seemed to be having trouble getting the words out and the detective felt his heart sink. He slumped against the wall.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, Nick, no." Monroe wrapped Nick up in his arms. "I love you so damn much."

"I'm sorry, 'roe," Nick muttered into his shoulder, holding on to him as tightly as he could. "I was such an asshole to you."

"I don't care about that," Monroe told him, giving the back of his neck a reassuring squeeze. "But we need to talk."

They both slipped off their jackets and sat on the couch. A few seconds dragged by awkwardly and Nick jumped up, "Want a beer? I'll -"

Monroe pulled him down with a gentle hand on his wrist. "It can wait. Sit. Do you understand how horribly that almost went?"

"I'm not dumb," Nick said, sitting down and looking away. "I know this almost ended very differently."

"I know you're not dumb, but you are reckless," Monroe said, hesitating at first looking for the right words but getting upset the more he went on. "And once you have your mind set on something, you refuse to listen to reason. I can't believe you would go there without backup!"

"I really was going to come here when I left," Nick insisted.

"But you still ended up there, alone. Five to one, Nick!" Monroe growled out. "Last time I checked being a Grimm did not come with any sort of superpowers. You should have left as soon as you saw how many there were."

"It was too late," Nick admitted.

"That's not even something you'd be able to get away with at work. What would your captain do if you would rush in with no backup or any understanding of the actual situation?"

"I get it." Nick thought he sounded as small as he felt. 

"Not yet," Monroe muttered. "Remember the talk we had when I was helping you clear out your bedroom." It doesn't give detective long to figure it out. "I think… I think I'm going to spank you."

"Oh," was all Nick managed to say for a while. "That's why you wanted to come here."

Monroe nodded. "Didn't know if you'd want me to stay after," he ran a nervous hand over his pants and Nick's eye fixed on it, "or if you would want me to leave for even mentioning it."

"I don't," Nick said softly, having trouble looking up. He knew he pushed things too far this time. "Don't go. You're right."

This was something he could have gotten away with Juliette because there would have been no way for her to find out but he's sure he would have caught a bit of hell for cursing out her dinner and storming off. With Monroe, these things were going to be harder to hide.

With Monroe, he didn't want to.

"Where do you want me?"

"First, look at me." Nick did. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," Nick managed to give him a smile, "even if I don't sound like it in a few minutes. I'm really sorry, Monroe."

Monroe sighed and nodded. "Will you be comfortable over my lap?"

"I think so," Nick said, getting up. He reached for his pants before pausing to look at Monroe. "Did you want them off?"

"Come here," he instructed instead. He tugged Nick's jeans about half way down his thighs, gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him across his lap.

The first swat was hard, and rocked his body forward. Nick scrambled, putting his hands on the floor to help him stay in place.

"Do you have a safe word? You should have a safe word," Monroe said, sounding guilty. "I should have asked before we started."

"No, Monroe," Nick managed to sound inconvenienced. "I never had one. I don't need one."

"Just pick one."

"Kind of defeats the purpose if it's something I can control."

"You do control this, so pick one." Monroe sounded like he was starting to get annoyed

"I trust you."

"Nick!"

"Red," He huffed and even though he yelped a second later when he got smacked, he still grinned. 

"Smartass," Monroe muttered affectionately. "You know better than to yell 'red' at an angry bludbut. Should be illegal, like yelling fire in a theater. Pick one. Please?"

Nick sighed, shoulders deflating. "Kessler?" 

Monroe couldn't help but wince at the name. "Yeah, okay, that's a good one."

The swats came quickly after that, with an intense amount of strength. He jerked and twisted, already trying not to cry. Monroe didn't even slow down when he had to wrap his free arm around Nick's waist and pull him closer. 

There was a brief pause the first time he whimpered, but Monroe quickly recovered. He brought his hand down over and over, paying attention to every hitch of breath, to the red marks he was leaving where boxers offered no protection to the young Grimm. 

Nick tried not to squirm or cry but both came as the pain increased. Monroe's hand slowed down and Nick was hopeful that this was the end but the swats only seem harder, more deliberate. Each hit brought a hot, sharp explosion of pain. 

"Monroe," the name came out strangled, slipping out without Nick's consent when a particularly hard slap landed in the curve of his cheek. 

Monroe only hushed him gently, complete opposite of the harsh hand that came down on his backside again and again. He didn't stop until Nick was a mess of tears, and deep red skin could be seen peeking out from under the boxers. He bent over the detective to rub the back of his neck, needing to be closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

Nick nodded, rubbing at his face as he slipped off Monroe's nap. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." 

Nick kicked off his shoes and jeans and allowed himself to be pulled into the bludbut's lap, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. The tears had slowed down but hadn't completely stopped. Monroe wrapped him in a hug.

"I almost lost you. That scares the shit out of me Nicky."

He stiffened but Monroe doesn't seem to notice that any more than the diminutive he used. Besides his parents, the only people to use it have always said it as a way to mock him but Monroe only wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered because the idea of his big, tough, sarcastic, boyfriend being scared somehow didn't cross his mind. "I'm really sorry, Monroe."

"You're okay, that's all that matters." He sat up and pulled back to catch Nick's eyes. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Nick nodded and wiped at his face. "Yeah, I'm just glad I got rid of that paddle."

Monroe grinned, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Told you before, I only need my hand when it comes to reckless, disobedient pups."

Nick laughed, rolling his head back. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Monroe replied, confident and amused.

"No," Nick breathed out, cupping Monroe's face, thumb running over the bearded cheek. "I don't."

Monroe leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hard, quick kiss. "I'm going to go see what I can make us for dinner."

"There's pizza in the freezer." He snuggled into the couch and grabbed the remote from the end table. "Bring me a beer."

Monroe muttered something about him being a brat but there was no heat in his glare as he went to the kitchen. Nick started flipping through the channels for something to watch. He rather be at Monroe's house. It feels more like home there and right now he really needs that. 

But Monroe is here with him and that feels like home too.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if there's interest. Not much else to do during the quarantine.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
